Talk:Seddie/@comment-25746087-20141220155914/@comment-24139638-20141221140637
Otherwise, you have to overcome the progress the relationship made at the end of TKTJ, and have them do a complete 180 and no longer love each other AND have Sam suddenly be ok with him dating CARLY. But that's assuming that Dan would be consistent and logical, which he's proven he is not. This argument is the same one that was used to explain why Creddie couldn't happen in the finale. Because "they'd have to overcome the progress made in iLY". Because "they'd all have to do a 180 on how they feel about eachother". Because "he'd have to make Sam ok with it". But he didn't adhere to any of that. He had Freddie fist pump about kissing Carly right after asking Sam to get back together, followed by Sam moreosly leaving town. It made zero sense and nothing in the way of character's feelings was ever addressed. Obviously, it was just a kiss and not getting together, but it still warranted some sort of conversation and logical follow up that it never got. Anyways, to answer the original question, that's a tough one. Seddie makes the most logical sense to me, especially given the fact that they were still in love with each other as of TKTJ and creddie was not a thing, as so many creddie shippers wrongly assumed they would be. However, as we have seen, Dan doesn't care much for logic, so this doesn't mean anything. And to go along with that, I think Dan really saw iCarly as Carly's story. Sure fans may have loved Sam and Freddie, but ultimately, it was Carly's story and, besides creepy self insersion, I think that's one of the reasons Dan had creddie kiss. After all of the boy next door's pinning, the titular character finally, if only for a moment, finds solace in the idea of kissing her best guy friend and their story arc, in Dan's eyes, comes full circle. Who is to say that given a reunion he wouldnt run with that train of thought even more and just put them together once and for all? I guess my point is that logically, seddie makes the most sense, but Dan has already proven that he doesn't care about that, so its really 50/50 on who he'd have ultimately end up together. That said, I can't even imagine him choosing a side once and for all. Maybe we're far enough removed at this point from the original shipping ridiculousness that he wouldn't mind finally choosing a pairing, however, I feel like the only way we'd get an answer from a reunion would be if it wad way in the future and they're married or something, a la Girl Meets World, which I don't really see happening. And as randomsass pointed out, even if they did do a reunion now, it'd be very hard for them to still play teenagers so what reason would they use to facilitate a reunion, unless it was just something along the lines of "Carly is finally coming home and so Sam comes back to Seattle to see her and they all reunite and film another iCarly webshow like they alluded to in the finale."